


Better by you

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Flufffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After their big fight at the  club Benny finds his way back to Nina and tries to set things straight with her





	Better by you

“Is this seat taken?”Benny asked walking up to Nina 

Nina had been sitting on some steps near the street

She turned around to face him “Nope go ahead”

Benny stared down nervously at the floor he didn’t know where to start but he had make things right

“What do you want from me?”Nina asked him 

“I came here to apologize to you”Benny told her 

“It better be a damn good apology”Nina replies to waiting expectantly for an explanation from the man 

“I was pissed when your father dropped the bomb that he was laying me off it hit me like a ton of bricks I was mad and I placed the blame all on you”Benny explained to her 

“It’s not just that I’m mad and hurt because you shut me out when I tried to reach out to you”Nina explained as she showed him some vulnerability

“I was selfish and stubborn I was being petty by shutting you out”Benny said to her 

“We need to work on our communication skills”Nina states

“I could have been better at showing you my anger by not directing at you the way that I did and I took out on the wrong person and in doing so I hurt you”Benny replies

“I like you a lot Benny and I’m still invested in this relationship we’ve barely begun exploring we were doing so well”Nina said extending her hand over to him 

Benny took her hand in his letting their hands swing in the air before he leaned over to kiss her knuckles sweetly

“I’m still invested and want to continue to grow together I’ll do better by you”Benny said to her


End file.
